


“No, not you too.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “You sure about this, right?”“I… Yes, I’m sure,” he affirmed.Everyone would be anxious in this kind of situation though. After all, Aiba was going to come face to face with someone he had met online.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“No, not you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ So! I always wanted to write this kind of scene and I've finally done that!! I hope you like it too! ^^

Aiba trembled as he stepped out of the plane. He was nervous but thrilled. Even if his mind was telling him that he was making a mistake, he wanted to trust his heart. However, just like his voice of reason, his best friend went to stand next to him, looking at him with worry.

“You sure about this, right?”

“I… Yes, I’m sure,” he affirmed.

Everyone would be anxious in this kind of situation though. After all, Aiba was going to come face to face with someone he had met online.

Tired of all his failed relationships but still looking for love, Aiba decided to sign in to a dating website. Somehow, the server had suggested to Aiba a person who was completely different from him, Sakurai Sho. He thought that there must have been an error with the site’s algorithm, but he eventually began to chat with the other man, who also believed the algorithm’s mistake theory. 

However, the more they talked, the more they found each other to get along well, and soon enough they exchanged contact info. Later on, calls and video calls followed as well, and after two months they started dating. It was a long-distance relationship, since Aiba lived in Sapporo and Sakurai in Fukuoka, but this didn’t let them down.

Just like him, Sho had his fair share of break-ups as well, and now that he felt that this instead was right, he wanted to make it work no matter what. Before doing that, though, they had to meet at least once because there was still a tiny chance that one of them was lying. He trusted Sho, but so many people had betrayed him in the past that a part of him would always be _very_ wary.

This was also one of the reasons why he brought his friend with him. If something bad happened, Nino would surely help him to go through it. Even if his friend was even more suspicious than Aiba, and so, probably, he was already thinking about a plan to comfort him when Sakurai would disappoint him.

After twenty minutes, they were waiting for their luggage. The plan was to stay in Tokyo for two weeks, during which Masaki and Sho could have got to know each other even better. Also, his boyfriend had brought with him his two best friends as well, so they could all go out sometimes.

“Here it is,” his friend said next to him, pointing to their luggage.

They picked them up and walked up towards the arrivals. Since Sho’s flight was one hour earlier than his, they agreed to meet there.

“Stay calm, Aiba.”

“I’m calm,” he replied.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re shaking like a jelly,” the shorter man chuckled.

“Listen, out that door there could be either my boyfriend or the umpteenth backstabbing,” he reminded him, “It’s natural being nervous.”

“You’re freaking out.”

Aiba sighed and focused on the door ahead of them.

 _He is going to be there. He must be the one…_ Masaki thought, taking a deep breath.

Finally crossing the door and stepping into the arrivals, his eyes started their research. His heart was beating so loudly that he believed that everyone around him could hear it. Squinting his eyes, he tried to look at the people behind the barriers, hoping to spot a pair of round eyes, chubby cheeks and full lips. However, he couldn’t see any of that.

“Can you see him?” he asked alarmed.

“Not yet.”

_Where are you, Sho-chan?_

Aiba sighed and kept on moving his eyes left and right, until he noticed a little whiteboard with ‘ _Aiba Masaki and Ninomiya Kazunari_ ’ written on it. It was up in the air, while some hands were waving under it. Gulping, he lowered his gaze, his palms sweaty.

“Aiba…” his friend mumbled.

When he finally looked at who was keeping the board, he recognized them as Jun and Ohno, his boyfriend’s friends. He scanned the area around them but there was no trace of Sakurai.

 _No, not you too…_ Immediately, tears came to his eyes and he had to hold them back, as he forced a smile to greet the other two men, who were smiling back at him. Many questions began to fill his mind, on whether Sho didn’t want to see him anymore or if he had done something wrong. What if, instead, everything had been a farce and Sho sent his friends to break it to him.

Masaki lowered his gaze, as they were only a meter away from the two men. At that moment, though, Nino nudged his arm.

“Aiba.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine—”

“Aiba, look.”

“Nino, really, I’m—” he said, trying to free his arm.

His friend yanked him and pointed ahead of him, “For God’s sake, look.”

He followed the shorter man’s finger. Behind Jun and Ohno, coming towards the barrier, there was… Sho.

They both stopped moving as they stared at each other in disbelief.

Aiba wasn’t looking at a picture, he wasn’t looking at his phone’s screen… no. In front of him, there was Sakurai Sho in flesh and bones. _His_ Sho, who came all the way from Fukuoka just to meet him. _His_ Sho, who promised to take him to the Tokyo Tower for his birthday. _His_ Sho, who was waiting for him with tears running down his face.

Without realizing what he was doing, his hands left his luggage’s handle and his feet started to walk toward Sho. Step by step, his pace increased until he was running in the middle of the airport. When he crossed the waiting area, the other man dashed off as well.

“Masaki!” his boyfriend called.

“Sho-chan!” 

And finally, throwing themselves at each other, they hugged, holding on tightly.

Aiba burst out crying, not believing what was happening. Sho’s silky hair around his fingers, Sho’s cologne, Sho’s hands desperately clinging on Masaki’s coat. This wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t imagining it, it was the reality.

He cupped his boyfriend’s face and joined their foreheads together, “You’re real.”

“You too,” Sho replied, before adding, “You’re crying.”

“Looks who’s talking.”

Sakurai laughed, before resting again his head on Aiba’s chest, “I can’t believe that you’re here.”

“Me neither…” he said, before slapping playfully Sho’s sloping shoulder, “Where were you? I got so scared that you didn’t come or that you were catfishing me!”

“Sorry, it was my mom. I told her about you and she was worried.”

Aiba broke the hug to stare at the other man, “You told her… about me?”

“Didn’t I tell you before? I’m serious with you.”

As if it was even possible, more tears left Aiba’s eyes. He dried them swiftly, before asking with a trembling voice, “And what are you going to tell her after seeing me?”

“That not only you’re real, but you’re even better than what I had imagined,” Sakurai affirmed, taking him back in his arms.

Aiba tightened the embrace, finally relieved. His heart was overflowing with so many emotions that he almost felt overwhelmed, but as long as he was in Sho’s arms, he knew that he was going to be fine. Sho was definitely the one for him, and he could now confirm it.


End file.
